


Fire Off A Mayday - Han Seungwoo (Victon/X1) Oneshot

by Myhamsterranoverthekeyboard101



Category: Alice - Victon's Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, One It - X1's Fandom, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band), han seungwoo - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Oneshot, Protective Han Seungwoo, Romance, Smut, Thriller, Top Han Seungwoo, Whipped Han Seungwoo, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhamsterranoverthekeyboard101/pseuds/Myhamsterranoverthekeyboard101
Summary: Can you hear the Mayday? Why did this happen to me and why are you the only one who can save me...(A Seungwoo x y/n oneshot).Oh Lawd Victon's Mayday legit snatched my wig😫 Please support and love Victon guys, love yall. I hope u guys will like my 2nd book as well. Happy reading Alice!💖 (Bibliography to credit owners of the pictures and other media will be posted at the end, but cover pic is done by yours truly;)). (Story also found on my Wattpad acc @ninjahamster101).
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s), Han Seungwoo/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fire Off A Mayday - Han Seungwoo (Victon/X1) Oneshot

Genres and other themes: Action/Drama, Adult Romance.

 **Warnings and disclaimers:** Smut, some explicit words. (Age Advisory: 18+). 

\-----------------------------------------

 _''How did I end up agreeing to live with a complete stranger?''_ I thought to myself still rather traumatised from the incident. 

\---2 hours ago:---

I had just finished my night shift and was making my way back home. I work irregular part time jobs just to make ends meet and support my younger brother, Dongpyo. Our parents died a long time ago when I was still 10 years old and Dongpyo a fragile toddler, we have no one else except each other and I would do anything to protect him. When I reached our small apartment unit, he's already fast asleep in our room. I gently covered his lower body with a blanket then boiled the kettle on the stove to make some coffee. 

Eventhough its late at night I'm still not done with work, I have to finish several spreadsheets for my day job the next day. I tighten my black cardigan because the night is pretty chilly and made my way slowly to my work table. A few minutes passed and I heard the kettle whistling, I was about to turn off the stove when I stopped in my tracks. 

_''What's this pungent smell?''_ I thought while covering my nose, _''Wait, oh shit-''_. It was the smell of leaking gas, I ran to turn off the stove but I was a split second too late. The stove's fire caught the gas and combust into a raging flame. I screamed in shocked and duck from the flames. I crawled as fast as I can to the bedroom to wake Dongpyo up. 

''Dongpyo! Wake up!'' I shout while shaking his body with my trembling hands. ''Noona what's going o-'' He sleepily replied, but I cut him off ''There's a fire in our kitchen! Quick we have to escape and call for help''. His eyes grew wide with fear and I snatched my phone from my pocket, pressing 9-1-1 as quickly as my trembling fingers could. 

''911 what's your emergency?'' The operator monotonously answered. ''Help, theres a fire in my apartment unit!'' I shouted with fear, then proceed to steady my breathing and gave our full address and location. ''We're dispatching the fire department and ambulance miss, please hang tight.'' The operator replied and closed the call.

I grabbed Dongpyo's arm to drag him out of the house but the fire had spread to the front door. One of the ceiling panels fall and crashed just inches away from us. I instinctively held Dongpyo tightly, he screamed in shock at the sight. ''Noona, I don't want to die'' He sniffled. ''We won't I'll protect you at all cost Dongpyo-ah.'' I soothed, tears of distress fell onto my cheeks.

Then I remembered the only window of our apartment which is located in the bathroom and instictively dragged him there. ''Do you trust noona?'' I asked softly but firmly. He slowly nodded. I splashed both our bodies with water to prevent us from catching the fire and opened the window. It was a long 10 storeys down. I gulped but crouched on the window sill. Suddenly one of my foot slipped and I almost fell down, only my arms are supporting my weight from dropping. 

''NOONA!'' Dongpyo hysterically screamed. I felt really foolish and cried at the sudden turn of events. My arms were hurting and I shut my eyes bearing the pain. My arms almost slipped when someone grabbed my body tightly from behind. 

''Don't worry miss, you're safe now.'' The firefighter who caught me replied soothingly. He gently lifts me up and placed me on the platform ladder which he's standing on. He motioned for Dongpyo to jump as well. Dongpyo jumped trusting his life to this firefighter and he easily caught him, placing Dongpyo beside me. 

The firefighter signalled to pull the ladder back down to the ground next to the fire engine. Once we hit the ground, the paramedics wrapped Dongpyo and I with emergency blankets and attend to our injuries. Luckily there were only minor injuries and we sat down on the sidewalk.

I blankly stared at our house which is now destroyed by the flames. I covered my face with my palms, still registering everything that have happened. Suddenly a hand patted my shoulder sympathetically. I looked up and saw that it was the same firefighter who have rescued Dongpyo and I. I could clearly see his face now, and couldn't help but stare at his well-defined features:

(Oh Lawd can you imagine Seungwoo in a firefighter uniform, sis can combust🔞).

He's alot taller than me with broad shoulders, mysterious dark brown pupils and sharp jaw lines. ''Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?'' He softly asked. I shooked my head. ''You can stay at my place for awhile untill you found a proper place.'' He replied with a sincere smile. ''No, I shouldn't burden you anymore.'' I replied. ''I insist, its already late at night and I'm worried for your safety as well as your younger brother's.'' He said reassuringly. I glanced at Dongpyo who is still sniffling beside the paramedics, describing the events to them. I nodded and thanked him for all his help. He smiled and gently pat my head.

\---End of flashback---

He accompanied Dongpyo and I back to his car after explaining to his team that he will take care of us. It was a quiet car ride and he tried to broke the silence with some small talks. ''What's your name?'' He asked giving me a quick glance. ''I'm y/n and that's my younger brother, Dongpyo.'' I answered. ''Call me Seungwoo.'' He replied. He then made several comforting and funny phrases which slightly lifts the mood, it even made Dongpyo smiled.

We arrived at his place, which is a comfortable bachelor pad. It was also an apartment unit but larger and more modern than ours. ''Don't hesitate to ask for anything.'' He said pouring us both glasses of water. ''Thank you Seungwoo you're too generous.'' I said and sipped my water. He showed us a spare guest bedroom that we can occupy and give us some of his spare clothes that we can use after showering. I changed my clothes and soon drift to sleep, exhausted by today's events.

The next morning I woke up and was going to help Dongpyo prepare for school. When I saw that Seungwoo already helped him and they're now at the front door. ''Noona, I'm going first, jaljineyo'' Dongpyo replied cheerfully. Seungwoo smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled back, waving them goodbye. Then I prepare to go to work myself.

\---Time skip to the evening---

I returned back tired from work and found Seungwoo and Dongpyo at the kitchen, with Dongpyo helping Seungwoo to cook. ''Oh y/n wasseo.'' Seungwoo cheerfully said. I smiled and greeted both of them, while rolling up my sleeves to help them prepare for dinner. Surprisingly we have so much fun cooking and I laughed at Dongpyo who got flour on his nose and cheeks. Its been such a longtime since I was able to relax and have fun with the people I cared for most.

A week had passed, Dongpyo becomes very attached to Seungwoo, looking up to him as a father figure. I also grew closer with Seungwoo and realised we have many similar hobbies and interests. I'll be lying with myself if I didn't have a small crush on Seungwoo. He's such a perfect man; kind, gentle, caring and let's not forget his perfect body and visual. However I know I couldn't tell him because it'll ruin the relationship we have now. 

One night when I returned from my night shift I found Seungwoo alone in the kitchen. It looks like he just took a shower because his hair is still wet and he haven't wore his shirt.

(Sis officially died, yall know what's coming up next enjoy babes;))

I blushed and noticed that he's half naked. He was surprised to see me as well, but kept his cool. ''Oh y/n how was your day?'' He casually asked. ''Same as usual I guess.'' I replied and my cheeks burned even more as I caught a glimpse of his abs. He noticed and smirked ''Like what you see?'' I didn't reply and shift my eyes elsewhere. 

Without any notice he walks up to me and pinned me against the wall, trapping me between his arms. ''You know I can read you like a book right?'' He whispered into my ears, ''Its really obvious whenever you blush and stare at me. I know you have a crush on me y/n''. ''Wha... what are you talking abo-.'' I stammered but he cuts me off. ''If you don't want anything else to happen tonight tell me now and I'll stop.'' Seungwoo said staring right into my eyes. 

My head is empty and without thinking I kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss passionately. It quickly turned into french kissing and our tongues fought for dominance. He won and explored every inch of my mouth. Then I saw his eyes turned dark with lust. ''Jump.'' He ordered.

I jumped onto him and he carried me into his bedroom, still maintaining our kiss. Seungwoo dropped me gently onto the bed and began unbuttoning my top. He then moved his lips onto my neck and suck on a sweet spot I didn't know existed. A sinful moan slipped out of my mouth and he smirked at my reaction. One of his hand crawled underneath my shirt and unclasped my bra, while the other unzipped my skirt. 

He proceeds to suck on one of my breast next, while gently knead the other. ''Hnn... Seungwoo-ssi'' I gasped. He continued and my hands made its way to his lower body, unbuttoning his jeans. ''Impatient are we?'' He whispered into my ears then licked my inner ear seductively, making me shiver. 

He took off his jeans and boxer, and I stared at his size. ''Seungwoo its too big.'' I whispered. ''Don't worry baby girl, I'll make it fit.'' He huskily replied. He inserts the tip of his member and I moaned in pain. ''The pain will be over soon princess.'' He reassured. I grabbed the bedsheet in pain as he proceed to put the whole thing in. 

He let's me adjust to his size before moving slowly. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and I became a moaning mess. ''Faster daddy.'' I moaned. ''Yes princess.'' He replied and moved faster steadily. ''Ah, fuck you're so tight y/n'' He said as he increased his speed. I clawed at his back because of the overwhelming pleasure and he huskily moaned.

''Daddy, I'm cumming'' I muttered as I felt a tight knot in my stomach. ''I'm almost there baby girl.'' He replied. I couldn't hold it in and squirted the hot liquid onto his bedsheets. After a few hard thrusts he also came, riding out his orgasm. We collapsed on the bed together and he covered us with a blanket.

''Y/n let's continue living together. Please stay by my side y/n-ssi, I can't live without you.'' Seungwoo said softly and kissed my forehead. I nodded with a smile and whispered into his ears ''I love you Seungwoo-ssi''. He held me closer to him and planted more kisses on my cheeks ''I love you too y/n-ssi''. We slept in each other's embrace and I am glad to fell in love with my saviour who saved me from a mayday.

\-------The End------

(My first ever full smut, hope it was okay hehehe. Feel free to comment and others, thanks for reading guys❤)

Bibliography(Thank you for the owners of the pictures):

Pic 1: https://i.redd.it/s0w0i71iiej31.jpg

Pic 2: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/59/32/6a59320b9137bab64c0126098a737990.jpg


End file.
